Twilight Storm
by tylercullen
Summary: Contains OC. Who knew life could fall apart in a moment? Tyler's pain after the death of his mother seemed to weigh him down where was he to go now? How will the Cullen family play into all this? I do not own Twilight! R&R


**Hey guys thought I would try an original character for fun. =) R&R**

**I do not own Twilight! **

The Beginning

My name is Tyler Zachary Hayes, I've lived in Forks, Washington most of my life; but not always, I previously lived with my father in Miami, Florida. My mother chose to split with him due to his constant drinking habit. I didn't blame her who would want their kid to go through all the screaming and fighting. My mother moved us to Washington to get as far away from my father as possible. I've adapted quite well, but my mom on the other hand has sunken into depression. I hate seeing her like this, I wish there was something I could do, but even I cannot fill the hole inside her heart. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm a junior at Forks High School. I'm actually ready to get out of there so I can pursue my dream of becoming a musician.

All good things come to an end sometime and mine finally did. I walked in from school one day to find my mother in the floor with an empty pill bottle in her hand. I could tell from the paleness of her skin she was gone. Hesitantly I picked up the phone to call 911. The dispatch informed me that an ambulance was on the way. Tears rimmed my eyes gently spilling over as I reached for my chest. The pain was immense. I was alone now. There's no way I was moving back to Miami. I collapsed on the floor next to my mother sobbing.

I felt a hand touch my wrist as I awoke. Where was I? Glancing around me saw freshly waxed floors, white walls, a TV, and another bed adjacent to the one I was in. "Where am I?" I groaned. "You're at the hospital." A kind voice greeted."You've seem to have went into shock, the EMT's found you lying beside your mother when they arrived." "How do you feel?" Wait my mom! Was she ok? I opened my mouth to speak. A cool finger pressed against my lips silencing me. "We will address that later. Now please answer my question will you?" The finger proceeded to tilt my chin upward causing my brown hair to sweep backwards. I gazed into golden eyes. "Please tell me how you feel, I'm here for you." I sat in awe I was surprised my mouth hadn't fell open yet. "I feel…" I began to say, but stopped not wanting to tell of the immense pain inside my chest. "Feel what?" "Pain." I replied hanging my head again. My brown hair covered my face again as I forced back tears and swallowed a lump in my throat. I could hear my heart beat monitor speed up. Ok I had to calm down this was no time to have a nervous breakdown. As I inhaled a deep breath the dam broke, I was sobbing uncontrollably. Great, what a great time to lose it. "I'm sorry." I choked out trying to hide my tears. A hand stroked my cheek wiping away the dew from my eyes. "Tyler it's ok." How did he know my name? Oh yeah he's a doctor, but I've never met a doctor that took such an interest in his patients emotional well-being as their physical. I raised my head and gazed at him wide eyed. "How do you know my name?" I asked stuttering. He chuckled to himself and then told me the obvious; he had my medical records with him and that I was wearing a bracelet. Examining the bracelet I had attached loosely to my wrist I found it to be quite accurate. Tyler Zachary Hayes, 4-25-94, hair color brown, eye color blue. "Well then what's your name?" "Oh I'm sorry I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said beaming a smile at me. His eyes were filled with such compassion and his voice was gentle. I sat back slowly.

"Dr. C-Cullen what's going to happen to me?" I said fiddling with my covers. He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm not sure yet Tyler, they were thinking about sending you to Miami I assume you have family down there?" I murmured," My dad…" Carlisle reached over to brush the hair away from my eyes. "Well then-"I cut him off. "Please don't make me go back there!" My eyes filled with dew again threatening to spill over as I pleaded. "You can't he's terrible." I sounded like a frightened child. Carlisle came over closer to me, "Tyler why don't you want to go back there?" I sighed and began retelling my story of the terrible things my father had done to me as a child. As I finished I lifted my head to look at Carlisle he seemed to be on the verge of tears, but they never came. I looked away ashamed at the mess I was in and that I hadn't done a thing about it. I felt a hand rest on my head. "Tyler I will do everything I can to ensure that you don't have to go back to Miami." I heard Carlisle whisper. Breathing a sigh of relief my heart rate slowly went down.

"So now how do you feel?" Carlisle asked tossing my messy hair. "A lot better thank you." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Well then Tyler I'm going to go see if I can fill out your paperwork and get you out of here. My eyes suddenly burst. "W-wait wh-where am I going to stay?" I stammered. His hand silenced me. "Don't worry about that I'll take care of it." He said smiling kindly. I swallowed and laid back in my bed closing my eyes. "Get some rest Tyler you need it. I'll be right back." He whispered before walking out. Sleep engulfed me.

"Tyler, Tyler wake up." I hazily opened my eyes. "Come on you can leave now, come with me." I looked up to see Carlisle. Gripping his hand I shivered at the touch. He chuckled and led me down the hallway. I noticed his face was pale; he also had dark circles around his eyes. I knocked it off as working late. We passed nurses and patients alike. Every once in a while I heard someone coughing up a lung which made me shudder. I despised hospitals.

We approached the sliding doors of the hospital and made our exit. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Home." Carlisle said smiling brightly at me. "Wait I'm going home with you? Shouldn't I be in an orphanage or something?" I questioned. Carlisle chuckled before ruffling my hair, "Tyler I told the staff that you were afraid of hospitals and that if I could I would take you back to my home and supervise you." I beamed at this statement. Carlisle proceeded to take a key chain out of his pocket and click a button. I jumped when I heard a car start a couple feet ahead of us. Hiding my blushing face I pulled my jacket hood over my head as a light rain started to pierce the night's clouds. Carlisle opened the driver door as I opened the passenger door. Once we were both buckled in. We sped off.

I never knew cars could go this fast, but man was I having a blast. It was surreal. "How in the world does your car go this fast!" I marveled. "My daughter's a mechanic she tunes up our cars from time to time." He grinned. My eyes bulged out of my head he had kids? "Yes I have kids." He laughed noticing my expression. "Four adopted, two foster, but I consider them all adopted." He said smiling proudly. "My wife and I have our hands full they're all teenagers." I was in shock. No way. I turned away and rested my head against the window. "Tyler what's wrong?" He asked calmly. "What if your kids don't you know like me?" I said. "Don't worry about that Tyler they just got to get to know you first." He smiled. "And I'm sure my daughter already seen you coming." He added with a laugh. I tossed back my hood and grinned while reaching for the radio. I pushed the button and Dynamite started playing. Yeah I felt much better.

**Well what did you think? =) Review**


End file.
